winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Battle for Magix
Winx Club: The Battle for Magix is based on the last few episodes and finale of season 1. (Specifically episodes 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26.) It is the third of the four one hour specials. Synopsis Bloom returns to Alfea following the events on Earth. The Trix take over Cloudtower and summon the Creatures of the Dark to take control of Magix. Knut switches sides and helps the specialists fight against the army of the dark. Differences *The final scene of Episode 18 was used in this episode. Episode 19 *Scenes with Pepe were removed. *The scene where the Trix attack Cloud Tower was placed later. *The scene where Bloom and the girls were reunited was removed. *When the Trix eyes glow, they are purple instead of orange. *The scene where the Trix have a "Pep rally" was removed. *The Trix breaking into the library was removed. Episode 20 *The beginning part was removed. *The Winx going to Domino was removed. *Icy controlling the dragons was removed. *The scout ships from Season 2 were used. Episode 22 *The first segment was removed, except for the meeting to discuss Bloom's plan. *All scenes up to Riven's escape was removed. *Stella did not turn into a fairy. *The scene where the Winx fight the monsters were removed. Episode 23 *The part where the other girls talk about Prom is removed. *The "Detention Barrier" effects were altered. *The Wind Rider was redesigned. *More effects were added to the attachment of the gear Sky and Bloom wore. *The scene where Bloom and the others enter the Trix old dorm room was removed. *The confrontation between Bloom and the Trix was shortened. *The Trix trying to destroy the Earth Walls was removed. *The last scene, with Timmy and Tecna, was removed. Episode 24 *The scene up to when the Cloud Tower witches arrive at Alfea was removed. *The first scene becomes the second scene. *All scenes where the Winx battle the dark monsters was removed. *All conversations between the faculty was removed. Episode 25 *Tecna had her mouth open when Mirta reverted back to human form. *Riven and Musa reconciling was removed. *The people found in silk was removed. *Bloom's dragon was 3D animated. *Bloom finding the sleeping people was removed. *The Trix traveling to Alfea was removed. Episode 26 *Stormy's dragon was 3D animated. *Stormy was frowning instead of smiling when she spoke. *The Winx didn't change until the final battle begun. *The people being released was removed. *Miss Faragonda's closing speech was removed. Notes *The Trix weren't expelled since the events of episode 16 never happened in the last episode. *During the moments before the final battle, the sky was clear as opposed to it being cloudy in the original. *The episodes appeared in this order: 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, back to 24, back to 25, 26, back to 24, back to 25 and back to 26. Voice Cast *Molly Quinn - Bloom *Romi Dames - Musa *Amy Gross - Stella *Morgan Decker - Tecna *Alejandra Reynoso - Flora *Sam Reigal - Riven Before and After Gallery A picture comparison before and after the redesign. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Specials